It'll Be Alright
by Rye Winston
Summary: Based off of Chapter 32 of Tulsa Rain, Steve and Evie's difficult relationship. After an accident that left Evie fighting for her life, Steve realizes that she's the one. After loosing their baby, they won't let anything come between them again and they're going to make their time together worth it, because no one lives forever. Collaboration with Tulsa Rain. Steve/Evie


Steve sat in the waiting room outside the operating rooms, waiting for Evie to get a new lung. His leg bounced nervously, he knew that there were major risks with this surgery. And he knew that he'd have to quit smoking in order to help Evie recover from the surgery. Steve was glad that Evie's dad had agreed to the marriage proposal and he would be able to make Evie's his forever.

The doctor walked out after a few hours and walked over to Steve, smiling and reaching to shake his hand.

"They surgery went well Steve. She'll be able to breathe on her own now, but we'll still have to keep her here to make sure her pelvis heals properly. We're going to run another test on her kidney to make sure that everything is functioning properly, but you have to know that for the first few months you absolutely _cannot_ smoke around Evie, and she can't have any alcohol anymore." He said, leading Steve back to the room. Alcohol wouldn't be a problem for Evie, she only had alcohol occasionally.

"Alright Doctor Adams. Do you know how long until she can leave the hospital?" Steve asked and the doctor looked at Evie's chart.

"Well, after we x-ray Evie's pelvis and make sure the fracture is healing, we'll let her go in a wheelchair. She'll need physical therapy in order to walk properly again and gain the muscles back in her legs okay?" Steve nodded and walked into Evie's room, closed the sliding glass door behind him. He had to wear a mask and a robe over his clothes so that he wouldn't get her sick; as her lung and immune system was still fragile. He sat beside her bed and took her hand, grinning when she woke up.

"Hey Eve," He said, and her eyes squeezed shut tight before opening, and she grinned at him.

"Hey baby…" She said softly, her light brown eyes sparkling in the hospital light. Steve smiled crookedly, moving some of her hair out of her face,

"How are you feeling?" He asked, and she took a deep breath, smiling when she could do so.

"Fine…" She said before she wheezed softly, her eyes closing as she coughed lightly. It pained Steve to see Evie like this, but he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"Hey Eve… Did you want to move in with me?" He asked nervously, and he saw her smile. Evie was always a positive person, and he loved her for that.

"Of… Of course Stevie." She said, a grin forming at her lips when she called him 'Stevie'. He chuckled and took her hand.

"Well, Darry gave Soda and I the house, and he said that he wouldn't mind if you moved in with us." He said nonchalantly, and Evie smiled.

"That sounds great Steve." She said softly, and Steve chuckled.

"Can you lay with me, Steve?" She asked softly and he nodded, carefully lying beside her in the small hospital bed. They stayed quiet for a few moments and Steve thought Evie had fallen asleep until she whispered,

"Yes." Steve narrowed his eyebrows,

"Yes? What are you talking about?" He asked and she carefully moved so her head was resting on his chest.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Steve stayed quiet for a moment before looking down at her,

"What are you talking about?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow. Evie giggled softly before quietly gasping for breath, and she smiled at him,

"I heard you asking Tony for my hand in marriage… And I heard all you said about us. I know you're a big chicken when it comes to asking important things so, yes, I'll marry you." She said grinning. Steve rolled his eyes,

"You're so dumb sometimes Evie. I wanted to ask ya and have a big grand-"

"What? A big grand production? Steve you know that I don't like attention. It'll be bad enough that I'll have to be in a wheelchair for the next few months until I can walk on my own again." Steve sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay okay, whatever then babe." He said, and she smiled, reaching up to kiss his lips softly.

"I love you" She murmured. He grinned and kissed her back softly and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She smiled and closed her eyes, taking a small nap on his chest. He looked up when he heard a knock on the window and saw Sodapop and Two-bit standing there, waving at him. He carefully moved Evie, making sure not to shift her pelvis at all and walked out to the hallway.

"How's she doing?" Sodapop asked and he shrugged.

"We got a long road of recovery on the way. Surgery went well but she's sleeping now." Two-bit nodded and handed Steve a Mickey Mouse doll.

"This is for her," He said grinning. Steve rolled his eyes.

"So, have the cops found out who did this?" Sodapop asked softly, putting a hand on his buddy's shoulder.

"Not yet. They haven't talked to Evie yet since she's been in and out. I assumed they'll be here soon now that she can talk."

"Hey uh… Sorry to hear about the baby man." Two-bit said quietly and Steve shrugged.

"It happens man." He said dismissively. He didn't want to talk about it.

Two police officers in uniform walked over to the trio; their hands placed firmly on their belts.

"We would like to speak with Evie Sanders please." The tallest one said, and Steve nodded,

"She was napping a few minutes ago but we'll check and see if she woke up." Steve said, his eyes narrowing; he hated cops. They looked like soc's so he doubted they even cared. He'd have to take matters into his own hands once he knew the information he needed.

He led them into Evie's room and saw that she was just waking up.

"Hey baby, the cops want to talk to you." Steve said, taking her hand. She nodded nervously and squeezed Steve's hand before looking at the police.

"Ma'am, do you know who hit you? Can you tell us anything you remember about the car, or the driver?" They asked, and they almost sounded bored; this made Steve's anger start to boil.

"The car… The car was cherry red… A… A sting ray I think." She said softly, "The driver had red hair but I don't remember much else… I'm sorry."

"That's alright, now can you tell us what happened?" The shorter and fatter cop asked.

"I was driving through the intersection at Pickett and Sutton, and they ran their red light and smashed into me. My car flipped over and the driver took off." She said, her voice wavering. Steve squeezed her hand tightly in reassurance and the police looked Evie over.

"What injuries did you sustain?" They asked and Evie swallowed hard, I could tell the miscarriage was hitting her hard.

"Fractured pelvis… My lung collapsed and I needed a transplant and… As a result of the crash… I-I… I had a m-miscarriage." She said, the tears finally falling. Steve felt his heart ache for his fiancée and the cops nodded.

"We'll find whoever did this to you and we'll charge them." They said reassuringly before shaking Steve's hand and leaving.

* * *

**So we'll see how this goes. I decided it may be fun to challenge myself to write Steve's character. This fanfic is based off of Chapter 32 of Tulsa Rain, a little background story on Steve/Evie.**


End file.
